


[授翻|铁虫]Boy on the edge

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: Peter对Tony耍脾气，于是Tony决定给他好好“上”一课





	[授翻|铁虫]Boy on the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [boy on the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750765) by [blackbird09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09). 



> 原作者：Black_Bird09  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12c122107

当Peter到家时，Tony只听到门被砰的一声关上，东西被到处乱扔。他厉声斥责附近的每个人，朝着酸奶发脾气，一个个f开头的脏字从嘴里冒出来，让Tony的头不自觉地开始发晕。

Tony小心翼翼地走进两人的卧室，不断提醒自己这个男孩已经十七岁了，他不需要在一位青少年面前踮着脚尖(他或许也不应该和他上床，但这不是问题所在)

他走进房间时抬手解开领带，让它松垮地挂在脖子上“Pete, 你还好吗？”

“你觉得呢??”Peter烦躁地说，他将蛛网发射器扔到一旁，甚至都没看Tony一眼。

“Excuse me?”Tony冷静地问，给Peter一个短暂的机会去纠正自己，只不过，他并没有那样做。他只是一动不动地瞪着Tony，棕色的眼睛有些发暗，总是带着温柔微笑的嘴唇现在却抿成一直线。

“我的意思是，很明显我一点都不好，Tony. ”Peter说着，并把t恤从头上扯了下来。他穿着褪色的浅蓝色牛仔裤，内裤的边角微微露了出来；尽管Peter的态度令人恼火，但一看到Peter光着上身，心烦不安的样子，Tony的性器还是不由自主地跳动了一下。

当Tony走向Peter时，Peter用力地咽了口水。“Tony??”他叫自己的名字时的语气就像嘴里含着酸糖一样，Peter从来不叫他 _Tony_ 。而话说回来,他也从来没有见过Peter这样生气。

“那难道不是你的名字吗?”Peter带着讥讽的口吻回答道，站在原地不动；当两人靠得足够近时，Tony深吸一口气，吐出的鼻息打在Peter的发丝上。

他对Peter的语气不以为然，他将目光投向男孩的嘴唇，并保持平静的语气，“你要告诉我你的问题还是——”

“你搞砸了那件战衣......你又加了那些婴儿照护程序。”Peter咬着牙说，“我不是小孩子。”

“你自己知道。”Tony说，发现Peter的眼神又暗了下来，“你表现出的行为就像个小孩。”Peter准备开口抗议时，Tony伸出手指抵住他的嘴唇，“这都是为了你好，这样我才能-”

“监视我??”

“保护你!”Tony扣住他的下巴，“现在你要放下这种态度还是-”

Peter眨了眨眼睛，向旁边瞟了一下，Tony看着Peter将目光落在自己嘴唇上，挑起眉毛，这次他的表情带着些许怒意，他吼道:“还是怎样?要把我给上了？?”

嘲讽的微笑拉扯着Tony的嘴唇，他没有说话，只是用一种深沉的目光注视着Peter，接着粗暴地扯着Peter的裤腰将他拉得更近，直到两人的胸口相撞。“噢，我当然会这么做的。”

“是吗?”Peter的语气突然间变得柔和许多，眼睛半瞇着。

Tony退后一步，并看向别处，“把裤子脱了。”Peter并没有犹豫，顺从地连内裤也一并脱下，Tony看到男孩已经勃起的性器时并没有感到惊讶，他不用花一丝力气就能让他硬起来。

Well,他今晚会让男孩高潮好几次。

他缓慢地解开Peter衬衫上的扣子，使它向外敞开，接着向下解开皮带扣环；Peter躺回床上张开双腿等着Tony下一步动作，就像他们平时做爱那样。

“你今晚真是个个小混蛋，kid.”Tony拿起皮带擦过男孩大腿内侧，Peter忍不住颤抖着。

“嗯哼…”

“而我会让你知道当一个混蛋的后果是什么。”

Peter困惑地望向四周，Tony并没有像平时那样猛力进入自己，而是圈住他的腰使劲地吻他，他甚至觉得自己的嘴唇快被吻到裂开了。接着他毫不客气地把Peter扔到椅子上。

男人再次吻住了他，摘下领带蒙住Peter的眼睛，然后在后脑处打了个结；Peter颤抖着喘气，他的手掌平放在大腿上，看上去就像个优秀的乖学生，但这并不会削减Tony今晚的兴致，他将Peter的手肘拉到椅后，用皮带绑住男孩的双手。

Tony了解Peter， _蜘蛛侠_ ，只要他想，他可以轻易地挣脱开来，扯断皮带，再砸碎椅子；但他不会，甚至不想这么做。这样的Peter总是让Tony爱他爱得无法自拔。（只不过，今晚例外）

“你这样很美，kid.”Tony说，拇指轻轻拂过男孩微张的嘴唇，“这样吧，我用手帮你，但我不会让你射出来。”

“Why?”

“因为你今晚让我很不开心，我必须要惩罚你。”

Peter哼哼几声动了动身子，不过他没有抱怨。没关系，他等一下会的，Tony想着。

“你快射的时候告诉我，我会停下来。”

“Mmm...fuck. Okay.”Peter舔了舔嘴唇，他看不见，只能靠着灵敏的听力将头转向Tony大概的位置，“如果我不告诉你呢？”

Tony凑到他耳旁，胡茬轻轻刮着男孩光滑的脸颊，“那我就会让你一整周都下不了床。”

他微笑着看向Peter紧贴着腹部跳动的性器，接着坐到Peter双腿间的地上，握住他的阴茎开始上下套弄着。

Peter在Tony的抚弄下不断发抖和喘气，他张着嘴，些许唾液从嘴角滑落，Tony喜欢的诱人呻吟时不时从喉头泄露出来。

一段时间后，Tony发现Peter开始试着向上挺腰，性器跳动的频率也逐渐加快。

“Pete...”Tony警告道。

“Ah...”男孩犹豫了两秒钟，最终还是决定向男人投降，“Okay Okay!!! Stop!”他惊慌地大喊。

Tony立即放开手中的性器，顶端的小孔只溢出了一滴亮晶晶的液体。“差一点，嗯？”

“这是我做过最难的事。”Peter微笑着开玩笑道，他喘着气，脸颊和脖颈都变成了漂亮的粉红色。

Tony吻了吻他，“Baby...我们才刚开始，那根本不算什么。”

被阻断的高潮令他急促地喘着气，Peter放松双腿，挺直了腰，像是在振作自己，而润滑剂被打开的声响令他开始期待Tony的下一步动作，他所有的感官都处于过度兴奋的状态。

“Baby,你做的很好。”Tony的指尖缓缓抚过Peter亮粉色的性器，男人每次上下撸动时都会包裹住Peter的整根性器，男孩的身体在富有技巧的抚摸下不停地颤抖，并发出微弱的呻吟。

“Thank you sir.”Peter乖巧地轻声说，有一瞬间Tony认为自己不该这样惩罚男孩，但他马上就抛弃了这个想法，因为Peter下一秒就仰起了头，发出满足的呻吟。这次Tony不会再提醒男孩停下，他想要Peter直接射出来，他就能再次惩罚他，让Peter因为无法高潮而绝望地哭出来。

“Ah, fuck...”Peter挪动臀部，试着避开Tony的触碰，Tony看着他被咬得发白的下唇，随即加快套弄的速度。“My god... stop stop stop!!!”当Tony移开手时，Peter几乎是痛苦地呜咽着哭了出来。

Peter的大腿抽蓄着，试图压下富含恳求意味的哭声，Tony满意地望着Peter无力地缩起发红的身体，向他乞求。

“Please Mr. Stark, sir please??”

“Please what? 你想要什么，Pete?”

“我想射，please?”

Tony靠向他，吻住他的同时Peter顺从地张开嘴，希望男人能给他他想要的，Tony深沉而湿润地吻着他，捧住男孩的脖子，他能清楚感受到指腹下跳动的动脉。

“No baby.”他坚定地说 ，“Not yet.”他用一只手抚摸着Peter的脸，另一只手再次伸向他的性器，过多的快感让Peter紧张地呜咽起来，当然，Tony不打算停下动作，“感觉好吗，baby?”

Peter在眼罩后点了点头，Tony注意到他额头上细密的汗珠，“你总是——让我感觉很好，sir，一直都是。”

“是吗?”Tony无情地开始加快速度，随即获得一阵呜咽，“那这样呢??”

“当然。”Peter努力忍下一声呜咽，然后弓起身子去吻Tony的嘴，由于他表现得很好，Tony又吻了他，两人湿漉漉的舌头纠缠在一起。

Peter的嘴被Tony吻住了，以至于他来不及叫Tony停下而射了出来，他无助地哭着，他无法自控地高潮了

“Ah! No no no!”他呜咽着，Tony知道Peter哭了出来，“Oh…god. No…”他的阴茎不断抽搐着，一股股精液流出来沾染到腹肌上。Peter颤抖着，身体的的欲望拉扯着脑内的理智。

“我才刚说你做得很好，Pete.”Tony将手上的润滑剂擦干净。“感觉怎么样，baby, hm?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark…我—我…我们在接吻，那感觉很好，我只是…我不是故意要—”

Tony现在像个该死的青少年一样硬得不行，恨不得立即让身下的性器得到纾解。“Pete…再来一次，baby. 再一次，我就让你射。但如果你搞砸了，我们还会再多几次，好吗？”

Peter的性器已经变成了深沉的紫红色，轻轻一碰就会抽搐起来，呼吸得又急又喘。他一定很难受，他一定已经受不了了。他才17岁，习惯了任何事物都伸手可得的生活，尤其是和Tony在一起的时候，今晚对他来说肯定像地狱一般。

“我办不到。Peter疲倦地说，显然是在强迫自己放松肌肉，“这很难受⋯please?”

Tony俯下身，轻轻地吻了吻Peter的下巴，同时把他汗湿的卷发拨到脑后。“你当然可以。”

“我会射出来⋯”Peter反驳道，Tony俯下身来，把脸凑到Peter的膝盖上，吻了吻双腿间的鼓胀的小球。

“是这里难受吗，baby?”Tony问道，舔了一下性器上的青筋，还在他试图将胯部往上挺的时候打他的屁股。

“Yes, please please please…我想要—”

Tony尽他所能地吞下Peter的阴茎，甚至还给他做了几次深喉，直到Peter的大腿开始紧绷着颤抖。“Fuck! M-Mr. Stark!”

Peter的腿没有被绑住，所以他能够轻易地将它们缠在Tony身上，然后挣脱开男人的嘴，但他没有这么做，他的脚一动也不动地放在地上，身体因欲望而剧烈地颤抖。

Tony给Peter口交时伸手拉下了覆盖在他眼前的领带，让它挂在Peter的脖子上。他看见了Peter的眼睛——湿漉漉的，还红得像只兔子，但比Tony见过的任何东西都漂亮。

“Mr. Stark…”Peter断断续续地说，大口吸着空气，Tony的头上下摇动着，双颊凹陷下去，用力吸吮男孩的阴茎。Peter知道这一次将会难上许多。 “I’m gonna… sir sir sir! Stop!”

Tony拉开了。

Peter的性器来回跳动着，顶端流出了一点液体。他闭紧漂亮的双眼，身上的每一丝肌肉都紧绷着。

“Perfect Pete，我知道这很难，baby，但你做得很好。Tony用袖子擦了擦嘴，然后拉下衬衫，并脱掉裤子扔到地上。Peter咽了口唾沫，想喘口气。

Tony解开Peter手腕处的皮带，抱住他颤抖着的身体，Tony现在烦躁得不行，身下涨硬的性器让他想直接操进Peter体内。

“现在，”他说，“你要当个好孩子，在Daddy把你操进床垫，射在你里面之前，你都不能射，好吗?”

Peter点点头，让Tony把他放到床上躺好。他了解Tony的喜好，于是他张开双腿，抬起膝盖，露出圆润的屁股和后穴。

“在那之前不准射，明白吗?”

“明白。”Peter回答，并把手放在Tony能看到的地方，以证明他没有擅自触碰自己。

Tony在性器上抹了一些润滑剂，同一只手的指尖对着Peter的穴口来回抚摸，随后挤进两根手指。Peter立马弓起背大声呻吟起来，“Sir please… please?”

Tony在后穴中搅动着两根手指，分开指尖按压着内壁。在Peter开始抱怨前，Tony就抽出手指换上自己的家伙抵住穴口，毫不留情地整根插入，硕大的龟头一遍又一遍地辗过湿热的内壁。

“Fuck baby… I’m just… ah fuck!”又紧又热的内壁贪婪地吞着男人的肉棒，他屏住呼吸，开始加快速度，毫不费力地来回操干，看着穴口为了适应自己的尺寸而不断地撑开闭合，Peter的呻吟声更大了。

Tony狠狠地撞击着后穴，力道大到他必须用两手握住Peter的腰间，每一次的顶入后都要将他拉回来按在性器上。热情在Peter的甬道里翻滚，胸口和脖颈处的肌肤上都被男人留下了点点红痕。

几个直抵深处的用力顶入后男人终于交代在他体内，射精的同时他用力撞向Peter的臀部。Peter的拳头蜷缩在羽绒被里，他的表情有些扭曲，试着压抑射精的欲望，Tony认为他撑不了多久了，而他是对的。

“Mr.Stark… 我不行了，太多了... please?”

“没关系，Pete.” 他喘着粗气，Peter的身体变得更热了，内壁变得湿软许多，“来吧baby,射出来。 ”他将手伸到Peter的两腿间，开始快速套弄。

他刚开始动作，Peter就射了出来，喷溅到身下的床单上。他呻吟着抓住枕头，断断续续地说: “ _Oh fuck!_  Thank you! Thank you… Thank you, sir…” 

Tony把Peter拉进怀里，Peter真的哭了，他轻轻吻着Peter的耳垂“嘘，没事了， baby.你做得很棒。”

Peter疲倦地昏睡过去前依然不停地重复:“Thank you… thank you…”

“I love you baby boy.”Tony平静地说，吻了吻Peter的额头，还埋在男孩体内的性器正逐渐软下。

他相信下次Peter回来时会乖上许多。


End file.
